Temptation
by BeardOfSenecaCrane
Summary: With Katniss gone, Gale has been left alone in a state of depression, his daily routine of taking care of her family only making the pain unbearable. That is, until he gives into temptation from a girl he never expected to grow close to, let alone fall for.


(Gale's POV)

Katniss' face refuses to leave my mind, a stabbing pain beginning to form in my stomach at the thought of such a beautiful girl being murdered in cold blood. The slope of her nose, the way her braid rested so gracefully over her shoulder, those deep gray eyes; she never even realized how truly beautiful she is. Who knows if I'll ever see that beauty again? My fingers continue to stroke the blades of grass surrounding me; them all painted in frost from the bitter cold air. I break one off, rubbing my fingers together in order to destroy it. I do this over and over again for what feels like hours, the pain slowly beginning to numb itself.

Wiping away the hot tears I didn't even realize were there, I force myself to hop back on two feet, my wobbly legs guiding me down the meadow and into the woods, the brutal air reddening my cheeks as it continues to blow in my direction.

I'm running now, a jolt of adrenaline racing through my veins as the green and brown colors blur by, my lungs feeling as if they've been lit on fire. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale.

I'm brought to a sudden stop, my eyes locking onto a squirrel off in the distance, his mind preoccupied as he nibbles on crumbs. My lips curl into a smile as I begin to draw my bow and arrow, a rush of excitement washing over me.

I prop my arrow on my bow without struggle, a hot sweat breaking out on the back of my neck as I tug on the string, my surroundings slowly beginning to fade around me. It's just the hunter and its prey now. My fingers release the string, the arrow slicing through the thick air with sloppy precision, finally coming to a stop as it slams into a tree trunk, dropping to the forest floor with a sharp crunch.

"Damn it," I hiss under my breath, my knees suddenly buckling from under me. I'm down on all fours without a warning, my head beginning to pulse in pain. Black dots splatter across my vision, everything spinning around me. I crawl to my feet, sliding my bow back into the fallen tree trunk it calls home, and begin to walk down my usual path again. No more distractions.

I slide my way under the electrical fence with struggle, a sudden aching in my stomach overwhelming me. I force myself to push through the pain and continue on, my blurred gaze wandering around in search for Katniss' home. Inside my bag sits a squirrel that was shot and skinned hours before, already ready for Prim and her mother to eat for dinner. Feeding them has become a daily routine for me, as well as bringing Katniss' mother supplies. I haven't slipped up yet, and I don't plan on it now.

My feet skid carelessly across the dirt path, my eyes finally narrowing down my destination. I push myself into a full jog, a burst of energy consuming me, my heart beat increasing rapidly.

Wiping away the sweat beads covering my forehead, I slow myself down enough to heave in one big gush of air, my heart rate beginning to dial down.

I turn my pace into a walk again, the once small image of Katniss' home now growing larger and larger as the distance between it and I gradually decreases. I'm so close. Then it hits me.

I'm dragged to my knees once more, my torso jolting forward violently as my entire lunch spills out on the ground before me. I'm left heaving in dry air as my stomach finishes off the last round of acid, a tornado of colors and sounds surrounding me.

Images of Katniss' dead body burn into my brain once more, fresh tears already burning at the corners of my eyes, desperate to escape.

I let them flow as I wrap my arms around my shaking body, the black dots littering my vision all over again. My depression is unbearable at this point. Katniss has been gone for what feels like an eternity, and I can't stand the fact that she can die any second now. I'm not there to protect her.

It should have been me. Why wasn't it me, instead? My knuckles grow white in a sudden rage, my fists slamming into the cool ground over and over again.

A cold hand is suddenly grabbing hold of me, their embrace sending an electric sensation throughout my entire body.

I heave in a deep breath, my wandering eyes finally finding the mystery person. Definitely not who I expected.

Before me stands the infamous Madge Undersee, her long blond hair flowing wildly in the brutal winds. Her eyes grow wide with fear as she leans in closer, her hand immediately grabbing hold of my fist.

Her delicate fingers run along the blue and purple flesh, her touch sending more electricty throughout my body. I can't help but smile, but it quickly fades.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I hiss, my fist snapping away from her hold. Madge immediately recoils in surprise, her eyes reflecting the hurt I already know I caused.

"I'm here for the same reason as you - to help the Everdeen family." She replies in a soft whisper, a frown twitching at the corner of her mouth.

I bob my head in frustration, my shaky fingers running anxiously through my sweat drenched hair.

"I'm sorry. I- I just..." I stumble, my head beginning to pulse in pain. Madge nods, her hand gently resting on my shoulder, embracing me.

Her warmth washes over me, a strange feeling filling my stomach all at once. My thoughts jumble around, nothing making any sense. Why am I getting these feelings? I've never had any interest in Madge Undersee before. I don't plan to now.

"It's Katniss, isn't it?" She asks, her eyes studying me as she waits for an answer.

My fingers curl into fists again, a sudden rage building up in my chest. "What does it matter to you?!" I snap back, my chest rising and falling with each word.

Madge's hands are suddenly on my face, the tip of her thumb gently swiping away the tears that continue to stream down my cheeks. She gives me a small smile, her head nodding slightly.

"It's okay, Gale. I know you miss her. She's my friend too."

"It's not the same-"

"I know it's not. I'm not saying it is. I just want you to know that I'm not the bad guy. I want to help."

Madge's eyes light up as she finishes her sentence, the tension breaking almost instantly.

I suck in the remaining tears, my face curving into a gentle grin. "Thank you."

She nods quickly, her smile spreading from ear to ear as a quiet laugh escapes her lips.

"How about we give Prim and her mother their dinner, and go eat something by ourselves?" She asks in a soothing voice, the feeling in my stomach now overwhelming.

I can't help but smile harder. "That sounds perfect."

"Good," Madge whispers, lacing her fingers in between mine. "I hope you like sandwiches."


End file.
